


достижение: вставить (на 5 минут)

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Camgirl Rey, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, She's 18 though, Sibling Incest, high school rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Наслаждаясь временем наедине с собой, Рей решила порадовать своих подписчиков, пока родителей не было дома.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей, Рей/Бен Соло
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	достижение: вставить (на 5 минут)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [goal: insertion (5m)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687151) by [eirene_underthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

« _Клик, клик, клик_ ».

От звуков токенов, падающих в копилку аккаунта, сладко щемило в животе, и Рей выгнулась в спине, раздвигая ноги на камеру.

— Почти… Ну-с, кто самый первый поможет мне слететь с катушек? — пропела она, оглядываясь за плечо в объектив, нацеленный прямо на кровать.

Шло самое начало трансляции, поэтому платьице бэби-долл и стринги все еще красовались на ней, а внутри было томительно пусто — пока она просто стояла на четвереньках, дразня попкой зрителей.

Донатили, надо сказать, неплохо — активней, чем в прошлый раз. Не выдержав, Рей застонала от этих звуков, зная, что должна следить за чатом и завлекать народ, но приходящие один за другим донаты заводили немного больше, чем чересчур.

— Сегодня все такие нетерпеливые, — протянула она, проводя тоненьким вибратором между складочек. — Но я так давно не включала стрим... Мне стоит попросить прощения за то, что заставила вас ждать.

« _Клик, клик, клик_ ».

Целые две недели Хан с Леей провели дома, когда Конгресс ушел на внеочередные каникулы, и ситуация вызывала у Рей смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, ее, конечно, радовала возможность побыть вместе с родителями, но с другой — времени на стримы почти не оставалось.

Фанатам приходилось довольствоваться фотками или редкими немыми клипами для подписчиков. Но, похоже, это как-то работало, учитывая, что сейчас они донатили, будто с цепи сорвались.

По комнате разнеслась короткая поздравительная трель — копилка набрала достаточно токенов до первого достижения: от нее требовалось вставить в себя вибратор и продержать его пять минут.

— Наконец-то, — простонала Рей, наклонившись так низко, что щекой прижалась к постели, и ввела кончик твердой силиконовой игрушки в себя. — Но не будем торопить события, давненько мы такое затевали.

Подобное выпадало и правда очень давно — она распахнула глаза, когда выпуклый кончик только вошел, и хоть это и было совсем чуть-чуть, ей сразу показалось, что это слишком. Смазка не особо помогала, и в животе беспокойно екнуло.

Такие косяки не были свойственны девушкам, разделяющим ее хобби, но Рей знала, как исправить ситуацию наверняка — и закрыла глаза, представляя перед собой единственного мужчину на свете, которого хотела.

 _Бен_.

С ее губ сорвался стон, когда перед мысленным взором нарисовались очертания его лица, настолько непохожего на ее собственное, насколько это вообще возможно. Густые черные волосы, которые он вечно ерошил, словно куда-то спеша…

Рей двинула вибратором, чувствуя, как просыпается возбуждение от мечты о натренированном теле старшего брата, — мечты, которой не суждено сбыться. Никогда.

« _Дрянная ты девчонка…_ »

Заскулив, Рей протолкнула игрушку дальше, вопреки фантазиям, не сомневаясь, — Бен пришел бы в ярость, узнай он, что младшая сестра обнажается перед камерой.

Еще несколько толчков — и самая широкая часть вибратора полностью погрузилась в нее, после чего Рей со стоном убрала от него руку.

— Думаю, мне понадобится больше, чем пять минут, ребятки, — выдохнула она, сжимая игрушку, отчего по покачивающимся бедрам прошлась сладкая волна. — Как считаете, успеете закинуть меня на следующий уровень?

И пусть все это было лишь тактикой затягивания, она, всем телом чувствуя, как твердый силикон скользит внутри, гадала не в первый, надо признать, раз, насколько большим был член Бена. Она видела его мельком, когда была младше, но никогда вживую, по-настоящему.

« _Клик, клик, клик_ ».

Время на таймере предсказуемо увеличилось, и, слегка потянув за вибратор, Рей томно подалась вперед, вспоминая те времена, когда Бен ходил в старшую школу, всех его подружек, которых он водил к себе, пока родителей не было дома, и звуки, доносившиеся из его комнаты.

Рей представляла себя на их месте, но воображение служило жалким утешением.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептала она, больше себе, чем для камеры, самая не зная, чего толком просит.

— Какого черта тут происходит?! — громыхнул мужской голос, прервав ее фантазии, и Рей с воплем взвилась на постели, оглядываясь на пришельца. Тело непроизвольно стиснуло сидевший внутри вибратор.

Ее глаза округлились от ужаса, когда до нее дошло, кто в этот самый миг появился на пороге комнаты, в джинсах и черной футболке, слишком тесной для его широченной груди. Лицо Бена казалось каменным, несмотря на откровенную сцену, свидетелем которой он стал.

« _Клик, клик, клик_ »!

_«Оо, шит, кто-то пришел!»  
«кто это втф»  
«мудень обломал весь кайф»  
«слыште, а у него горячий голос»  
«КИРАААА»  
«эй у тебя все ок?»_

Рей поморщилась, сознавая, что камера по-прежнему работает.

— Это еще что такое? — Бен сузил глаза, и впервые в жизни Рей испытала облегчение, что подписчики не успели дойти до достижения «снять к чертям бэби-долл», сохранив для нее тем самым хотя бы какие-то крохи достоинства под прожигающим насквозь взглядом брата.

— Это… — Рей на четвереньках сползла к краю постели, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как свисает полупрозрачная ткань, обнажая ее маленькую грудь. И повернула к брату ноутбук, следя, как он обводит глазами камеру, чат, копилку с донатами и достижения.

— Ты что, гребаная камвхора?! — пронизывающий взгляд уперся в нее, и Рей сглотнула — боже, она всегда знала, что он будет смотреть на нее так, если узнает! В животе похолодело.

Бен встал позади камеры, нацеленной на постель, — эта расстановка всегда обеспечивала идеальный кадр — и притронулся к черному штативу.

— К-камгерл, — поправила Рей, заставив себя выдавить это, потому что его молчание казалось невыносимым. Она села, поджав под себя ноги, отчего вибратор передвинулся внутри, — она успела про него забыть! — и невольно прикрыла глаза от внезапного ощущения.

Бен перевел на нее непроницаемый взгляд.

— С чего тебе взбрело в голову этим заниматься? Родители обеспечили тебя всем.

Он шагнул к кровати, и Рей понимала — вот-вот его ноги заметят на стриме, но тяжелый взгляд Бена не позволял и рта раскрыть. Этот взгляд быстро пробежал по разбросанным секс-игрушкам и вернулся к экрану ноутбука.

— Ну? Отвечай мне, Рей.

Она вздрогнула, услышав свое имя, но скорее от того, _как_ оно было произнесено.

— Не знаю… — выдохнула она, потянув вниз подол бэби-долл, и неловко обхватила себя.

— Зато я знаю, — провозгласил Бен, поставив колено на кровать. И Рей сама не поняла, как вдруг он оказался совсем близко, возвышаясь над ней.

Можно не сомневаться — сейчас он точно попадал в кадр, это подтверждали звуки чата и токенов на заднем плане, но Рей, как завороженная, смотрела на его губы, внезапно очутившиеся так близко к ее лицу. Чувствуя его горячее дыхание совсем рядом, она нервно сглотнула.

— Просто ты — шлюха, — шепнул Бен ей на ухо так, что услышала только она, не стрим.

Рей сморгнула слезы, защекотавшие глаза от мысли, что он думал о ней так.

— Неправда!..

Ей всего лишь нравилась уверенность, которую это давало, спасая ее в моменты, когда она наконец…

Бен отстранился, и она всхлипнула, перестав ощущать тепло его тела.

— Как думаешь, что скажут наши родители, солнышко Рей?

_«Бред, это галимая постанова!»  
«точняк, не по-настоящему»  
«ЕЕ ЗОВУТ РЕЙ?!»  
«Вау, а она ничего так актриса, ей будто правда страшно до усрачки»  
«эй, заткнитесь, репортите, пусть звонят копам»  
«хватит истерить, любой идиот догадается, что все подстроено»  
«фак, а это горячо»_

Рей прикрыла ладонью рот и ухватилась за футболку Бена.

— Ну пожалуйста, Бен, не рассказывай им! Это ужасно, ты сам знаешь. Я обещаю, никогда так больше не буду!.. Пожалуйста!..

Из ее глаз брызнули слезы, но Бен невозмутимо обернулся к ноутбуку, разглядывая кадры с ее обтянутой стрингами задницей. От захлестнувшего ее стыда Рей сумела сдвинуться с места, пробуя скрыться от камеры.

— Стоять, — настиг ее резкий голос, и она замерла от его тона. Рей уже слышала такой — он доносился из комнаты, где он трахал подружек. И не смогла подавить дрожь, глядя в объектив, на тень своего отражения.

Вернувшись в центр постели, она обняла свои колени и глянула на брата.

— Мне очень жаль, Бен.

Его губы скривились в ухмылке.

— Я собирался подождать, пока ты не поступишь в колледж, сестренка, но, как вижу, сейчас — самое подходящее время.

Непонимающе нахмурившись, Рей уставилась на него, когда он положил руки на застежку джинсов, и с открытым ртом оцепенело наблюдала, как он расстегивает их. 

— Ч-что ты делаешь?

Бен не ответил — молча стянул джинсы, открывая крепкие подтянутые бедра и обтягивающие черные трусы, вид которых заставил ее бессознательно облизнуть губы.

— Тебе всегда хорошо удавалось притворяться чистой и наивной, — он поднял руки, снимая футболку, и Рей со щемящим чувством сжала внутри вибратор, чуть не выскользнувший от охватившего ее возбуждения, — но я с самого начала видел правду.

Сама не своя от страха и волнения, Рей беспокойно заерзала на кровати, с трудом не давая себе пялиться на его спущенные трусы и член, о котором она столько мечтала и который наконец-то оказался прямо перед ней!

— О, господи… — вырвалось у нее, то ли от страха, то ли от желания того, что приближалось. Ее взгляд метнулся к камере, к двери и снова нерешительно застыл.

— Чего же ты так испугалась, сестренка? — Рука Бена легла ей на лодыжку, вызвав дрожь в теле. — Я видел, как ты подглядывала за мной из коридора ночами. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

Рей уперлась пятками в матрас и всхлипнула, когда мужская рука двинулась выше, и Бен забрался на кровать, голый и, несомненно, видимый на камере.

Видели их обоих, это точно — Рей сглотнула страх, проснувшийся от взгляда на лице брата.

— Малышка Рей возомнила себя большой девочкой? — Взяв Рей руками за бедра, он рывком подтянул ее ближе. Она успела только вскрикнуть, когда платьице задралось, открыв живот.

И всхлипнула, когда в следующий миг Бен развел ей ноги, продолжая изучать ее тело с тем же ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— И это все, что может в тебя влезть?

Он смотрел на нее, вскинув бровь, давая понять, что ожидает ответа.

— Н-нет.

— Хм-м, — протянул он и подцепил полоску стрингов, чтобы бесцеремонно сорвать с нее эфемерный кусочек ткани.

— Бен! — воскликнула Рей, брыкнувшись, и перевернулась, чтобы броситься наутек.

— Ах-ха, сестренка, — Бен без труда вернул ее на место и прижал к себе — к своей сильной груди, пресекая любые попытки вырваться. — Мама с папой наказали мне следить, чтобы с малышкой Рей ничего не случилось, и что я за брат, если не обеспечу ее всем необходимым?

Рей сдержала стон, ощутив прижавшийся к заднице член, и сомкнула ноги, не давая вибратору выпасть на простыню. Бен облокотился на руку, другой рукой нащупывая застежки кружевного бэби-долла. Прохладная ткань опустилась с плеч, а следом Рей почувствовала его мягкие губы на своей обнаженной коже.

— Бен… — растерянно выдохнула она, уже не зная, чего хочет: чтобы он прекратил, продолжал — то и другое мучило ее в равной мере. — Мы в камере, пожалуйста, не надо.

— Ничего страшного, — он привстал, переворачивая ее на спину. Лямки платьица сползли по ее рукам, и невесомая полупрозрачная тряпочка упала с ее тела. — Разве тебе не нравится, когда они смотрят?

Рей испустила нервный смешок и, крепко зажмурившись, отвернулась, чтобы зрители не видели ее смятения.

Пальцы Бена погладили ее между ног, слегка задевая клитор, но не задержались там, а потянули за кончик вибратора. У Рей вырвался вымученный стон, едва утолщение выскользнуло из нее — тело охватило облегчение, вскоре сменившееся ужасом, когда брат взялся за стоящий торчком член и выкинул игрушку на пол.

Без всякого предупреждения он вставил в нее два пальца, и Рей рефлекторно выгнула спину, в отвращении к собственному телу, затрепетавшему от того, как стало хорошо. Точь-в-точь как ей со стыдом мечталось по ночам… И сейчас, подняв глаза от его широченной груди, она встретила пылкий взгляд, не тот, холодный и равнодушный, как раньше.

— Вот и все, — промурлыкал Бен, когда она пошевелила бедрами в ответ на движение его пальцев, судорожно сжимая под собой простыни. — Думаю, ты уже готова, сестренка.

Он убрал руку и раздвинул ее бедра шире, вставая между ними, — сердце Рей екнуло, и она, мотнув головой, уперлась руками ему в грудь.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, не надо.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь, неужели ты собралась отказать мне сейчас? После стольких лет? — Он дразняще провел членом по складочкам.

— Я — девственница… — прошептала Рей, прячась от камеры со вспыхнувшими от признания щеками. Чужой не поверил бы, но... с ней был Бен. Бен был ее старшим братом.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил он и поймал ее губы, одновременно стискивая за предплечье и проталкиваясь внутрь. Рей охнула от резкой боли и начала извиваться, пытаясь вырваться, но Бен властно прижал ее к постели. — Ну-ну, сестренка, я просто разрабатываю тебя. Расслабься, разве ты не хочешь доставить удовольствие своим поклонникам?

Пока ее тело еще боролось с навалившимся мужским весом, Рей слушала тяжелое дыхание над ухом — Бен попросту ждал, пока она вымотается сама, что в конце концов и случилось. Когда она затихла, он спустился поцелуями по ее шее, провел языком между грудей, по соскам, а затем приподнялся на колени.

— Хорошая девочка, — Бен вышел из нее, но через секунду дернул обратно к себе, вбиваясь до предела и вырывая из горла Рей болезненный вскрик. Она обхватила живот руками. — Надо помочь тебе расслабиться.

Из глаз Рей покатились слезы — как безвольную куклу, брат буквально впечатал ее в постель, и она старалась скрыть чувства, отворачиваясь от камеры и всхлипывая от звуков токенов, непрерывно сыплющихся в копилку.

— Кажется, ты их впечатлила, сестренка, — прошелестел Бен, наклоняясь и стимулируя клитор, отчего она невольно застонала, вызвав у него ухмылку. Он смахнул ее руки со своей груди и запрокинул их у нее над головой, любуясь тем, как девичья фигурка вздрагивает от каждого движения, каждого толчка, учащавшегося с каждой секундой. — Ты так не считаешь?

Рей встретилась с его глазами и почувствовала, что тонет в них, как часто бывало в детстве, — в его светло-карих, почти янтарных глазах, зрачки которых расширились настолько, что казались почти черными. Она задрожала, насаженная на его член, и Бен опустил руку, снова скользнув по ее лобку вниз.

Без всяких указаний Рей продолжила держать руки над головой, выгибаясь всем телом от томительного наслаждения, быстро захватывающего остатки рассудка.

— Вот и все, — голос брата был бархатным, прерывистым от желания и нетерпения. — Я вытащил наружу шлюшку, которой ты всегда была. Для этого понадобилось совсем немного, правда?

Рей замотала головой:

— Я не шлюха!..

Бен зарычал, резко вытащил член и перекинул ее на живот, чтобы поставить на четвереньки. Рей хватала ртом воздух — ее грудь и лицо очутились прямо перед объективом.

— Уж не знаю, Рей, — хрипло протянул Бен, но его голос звучал так спокойно, что у нее мурашки побежали по спине. Коротким толчком он вошел в нее, давая камере поймать ее вздох и выпученные глаза. — Как может не быть шлюхой та, которая спит и видит, как бы трахнуться со старшим братом.

Возобновив толчки, Бен смотрел на экран ноутбука, на ее лицо, где друг друга сменяли шок, ужас и удовольствие, а голая грудь моталась из стороны в сторону точно так, как тогда, когда он вошел в комнату. И сперва Рей почти не отзывалась, кусая губы из-за того, как тягостно медленно его член раз за разом без жалости пронзал ее.

В интернете болтали, будто в этой позе все чувствуется особенно интенсивно, но Рей представить не могла, что его член когда-нибудь будет ощущаться по-другому, не как распирающая громадина, грозящая разорвать ее на части.

После нового, чересчур сильного, толчка Рей упала на локти, и Бен шлепнул ее по заднице.

— Славная маленькая шлюшка.

Она застонала от его слов, безотчетно благодарная за его опытность, но ревнуя ко всем тем его подружкам, что были до нее. Бен подхватил ее под живот, набирая темп, и его средний палец начал поглаживать клитор.

Рей подалась к нему, насаживаясь еще глубже, и наконец не выдержала — застонала под безостановочной стимуляцией.

Тело Бена накрыло ее, он прижался к ее виску, вместе с ней глядя в камеру, а потом опустил голову, опалив ее жарким шепотом:

— Тебе ведь нравится член старшего братика?

Рей заскулила, прильнула к нему, отчаянно желая получить больше.

— Быстрее.

Он будто дожидался только этого слова — перехватил ее за бедра обеими руками и принялся размашисто трахать, исполняя все ее самые разнузданные мечты. Ее ягодицы шлепали о его бедра, груди подскакивали, волосы разбросало по влажным щекам, а с губ срывались безудержные стоны.

— Мать твою, поласкай себя, Рей! Хочу чувствовать, как кончает моя сестренка!

В голосе Бена слышалось такое исступленное желание, что она чуть не кончила только от этого. Бен хотел ее! Пусть даже хотел только в эти минуты, но Рей уже вовсю наглаживала себя рукой, сбивчиво, без всякого ритма, лишь бы утолить эту мучительную нужду.

— О да… — прошептал он, не останавливаясь. На коже Рей расцветали синяки, но ее тело это не заботило, оно сжималось, ластилось к нему, изо всех сил распаляя буйство ощущений.

Не говоря ни слова, брат накрыл ее руку своей рукой, легко скрыв ее ладошку в здоровенных пальцах. Рей усердно сжималась вокруг него, гонясь за удовольствием, пока не всхлипнула, опустошенно прижавшись к постели грудью и щекой. Камеры, стрим и звонкие клики донатов где-то вдалеке больше не имели для нее никакого значения.

Бен шевельнулся, отрываясь от ее тела, и снова вернул ее на спину. Рей застонала при виде того, как покраснел и налился его восхитительный член.

— Бен… пожалуйста…

Но на этот раз она умоляла не остановиться, а продолжать — и Бен знал об этом, когда закидывал ее ноги себе на плечи. Вбившись в нее снова, он прижался лбом к ее лбу, тяжело дыша, пока не закрыл глаза с хриплым стоном. Рей почувствовала, как его плоть запульсировала в ней, и вздрогнула, едва внутрь брызнуло что-то горячее и вязкое.

— Черт, сестренка, — Бен позволил ее ногам упасть с его плеч, когда она выжала его досуха, рассеянно водя руками по мускулистой напряженной спине. Не сводя с Рей глаз, брат дотянулся до ноутбука и захлопнул его, молча оборвав стрим. Его ладонь опустилась ей на грудь, с чувством щипнула сосок, и в следующую секунду у Рей перехватило дыхание. — Нам надо это повторить.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [goal: insertion (5m)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687151) by [eirene_underthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun).


End file.
